The Precious Moments Of Time
by suchfools
Summary: Draco and Hermione are finally together but nobody, not even their closest friends know about their romantic relationship. As time passes, and they face new challenges both in love and life, can they manage to save their relationship? PLEASE R&R!
1. The Precious Moment

**A/N: hey all! This is my first fanfic , so please forgive if it's not really good. I have always LOVED to read DMHG romance stories, so here is my very own! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the very famous Harry Potter….sigh. **

**Chapter One: The Precious Moment**

As they stared into each other's eyes, they embraced, locked in a frenzy of passion. They broke apart, and their lips met, their figures illuminated by the moonlight. He stroked the nape of her neck, and kissed her passionately. She groaned softly in pleasure, fiddling with his hair, as she tingled in delight. They started snogging, whispering to each other, and whimpering in delight. They kissed like never before, and continued into the night.

They soon broke apart, and gazed at each other. "I have to go, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. She shivered in pleasure. "We will see each other again, tomorrow? Here? "She asked softly. He smiled gently, kissing her lightly, nodding. Then he disappeared into the night, like a flash of lightning. She smiled to herself, staring into the night, whispering "Goodbye, Draco".

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start, as she peered around. Everybody else was fast asleep, except for her. She glanced at her clock, and realized it was 5 am. Just 3 hours after seeing…...Draco. She blushed deeply, as she remembered their little meeting outside Hogwarts. She smiled to herself, as she remembered their little snogging session, and she let out a small giggle.

"Herm? What are you laughing at? Why are you awake? What time is it?" Hermione swivelled around to see her best friend, Ginny Weasely, staring at her. Hermione stifled a laugh. Although Ginny was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, she certainly looked scary in bed, with her strawberry pyjamas and her messy hair. "Hey Gin. I am not tired, and besides, its 5 am. Guess you better go back to sleep. Ginny cocked her head to one side, and stared at Hermione, before collapsing onto her bed and dozing off to sleep. Hermione smiled, and walked downstairs slowly.

There was an eerie silence, and the soft snoring of the boys could be heard. Hermione sighed loudly, as she walked to the window. She sat by it, and stared out. It had been 2 months since Draco and she had gotten together, and Hermione had been enjoying every minute of it. The sad thing was that none of her friends knew, not even Ginny. Hermione sighed again, louder this time. How she wished that she could tell Ginny, Harry and Ron. However, she knew that they would not accept her relationship. Anything to do with Draco would make them angry, and if they found out that she saw him everyday, they would never speak to her again. Why couldn' t they try to accept that she liked Draco? She had tried to tell them, but even mentioning the name would get her into trouble. In her anger, Hermione punched the wall with her fist, and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep slumber, lulled by the sounds of the night, as she dreamt of Draco.

* * *

Draco stared listlessly at his robes, as he jumped into bed. He thought about what he had done, and he closed his eyes.

_You know its wrong, Draco. She's a mudblood. And you still kiss her. What's gotten into you? You are more superior to her! You have got others, like Pansy! Why her? Dump her! After all, what would your father think?_

"Shut Up!" Draco yelled, as he woke up, startled. Draco looked around him worriedly. None of the boys had woken up., still sleeping like the dead. Draco wiped his forehead, and covered his face in his hands.

_I love her; she's always been there for me. She loves me too, and we know that we are meant to be together. Who cares if she's a mudblood, or that I am superior to her? I don't care! I don't care! _

Draco fell back to his bed, exhausted. His mind told him that he was doing the wrong thing, but his heart told him he was right. He clutched his pillow, and as his life as a pureblood and his romance life took a mountainous toll on him, he felt a single tear streaming down his cheek.

* * *

How was it? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Its my first try so I really hope its okay! Please REVIEW! I will try my best to update as soon as possible! Thanks, and PLEASE review!  


	2. Of blue eyes and wrong dates

**A/N: hello there! Okay, since my 2nd chappie's done, here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed my first… I'm relatively new to fanfiction, so please forgive if it's not that good! Thanks.  **

**Also please note that the words like _these are Hermione's thoughts, _and words like **_these are Draco's thoughts._

**This applies for all chapters!**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I have seen many shooting stars and I have wished that I own Harry Potter, but…nope, he's still not mine. SOB.**

**Chapter 2: Of Blue Eyes and Wrong Dates**

"What's she doing? Sleeping?"

"What does it seem like, nimwit?"

"Why here? Why isn't she sleeping in the dorm?"

"Harry, I don't know. Oh Herm, wake up! Wake up! "

Hermione woke up, startled. She rubbed her eyes, and saw the whole batch of sixth years and seventh years staring at her. She looked around, and her eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on her that she had been sleeping beside the window in the Gryffindor dorm. She jumped up, and as she squirmed in embarrassment, she felt an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Hermione! Morning. Quick, its time to go for breakfast!" Ginny said. Hermione nodded and ran up to the girl's dormitory, avoiding everybody who was staring at her, as Ginny chased them out.

After taking a quick shower, she hurried down. Most of the Gryffindors had left, except for Ron, Harry and Ginny. They smiled at her as they walked down to the hall to have their breakfast. "So, um, Herm, why were you there? " Hermione shrugged, not wanting to reveal anything about the relationship. 'Come on, Hermione, tell us. Did you sleepwalk? Or what? Seems kind of funny that you slept by the window! Haha, seems like our bookworm has read too much! Haha!" Ron said, laughing loudly. Frustrated and insulted, Hermione turned and faced him, glaring at him." Why don't you go and mind your own business! "She snapped, and stormed off to the hallway, leaving Harry, Ginny and Ron speechless at her rude behaviour.

Hermione blinked back the tears that welled in her eyes, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She knew that she had been very snappy and moody lately, but she had no idea why. Heaving a huge sigh, she buried her face in her hands. All of a sudden, she felt somebody looking at her, and her heart leapt in excitement. She turned around and saw a pair of cold, blue eyes gazing back at her.

_**Draco.**_

She smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back.

'Yesterday was good', he mouthed.

She nodded, blushing. Her eyes then met his again.

'Meet me at the garden behind Hogwarts, near Professor Sprout's Greenhouses.' Draco mouthed again, and after seeing Harry coming, he averted his gaze. Hermione smiled to herself, and turned back. She saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny coming, and she smiled at them, mouthing that she was sorry. They smiled and sat beside her. "Sorry, guys, I wasn't feeling too well just now."

"Well, you are alright now, right?" Ginny asked, concerned. Hermione smiled, and nodded. "Glad you are okay, Herm. Wonder what made you feel better," Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. **_Wonder what made me feel better. _**She already knew what did.

As she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked back to their dormitories, Ron started chatting with Hermione. "So, Herm, uh, you know, there's the trip to Hogsmeade this week. I was wondering, um, well, uh, whether, you would, uh,-"

"Whether I would like to go with you?' Hermione cut Ron off, a bit annoyed at his constant stuttering. Ron brightened up.

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

Hermione smiled weakly. She had been planning to go with Malfoy, where they could hide somewhere, and, well….have a good time.

"Ron, I am not so sure. Can I give you my answer this evening?" she asked.

Ron's face fell. "Oh, okay then. It's alright. I will go with someone else," he muttered dejectedly. Hermione felt very bad. Here was her best friend, asking her on a date, and all she could say was 'I'm not sure'. Was she mad?

_**Yes, madly in love with Draco Malfoy.**_

Hermione blushed furiously at that thought, but brushed it off. She could not stand seeing Ron so hurt.

"Ron, I will go with you. Besides, it could be fun!"

Ron perked up, grinning broadly. "So it is set then! Thanks Herm! "He said, hugging Hermione.

Hermione smiled forcedly, and groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long weekend.

Whew! It's done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I might not be able to post the other chapters quickly, but I will try my best! Please read and more importantly, REVIEW!

Love ya!


	3. Oh!

**A/N: hey all! Yaay! I have 3 reviews! Boy, am I happy. I want to thank the following pple:**

Nick-Nack-Black: Haha. Thanks! Here's the third chappie, enjoy!

kaibaslillgal92: thanks! Well, she isn't pregnant, but who knows? She might be…soon…

swimchik09: thank you! Here's the third chapter!

Thanks once again! And to all the pple out there who have read but not reviewed, PLS REVIEW!

I present to you the third chapter! TADA!

**DISCLAIMER: I wish that I own Harry Potter and the whole series…..oh what the heck. I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Oh!**

Hermione grabbed her robes as she glanced worriedly at the clock beside her bed.

_**12.31. Oh shit. **_

She knew that she was very late for her meeting with Draco at the garden behind the greenhouses. She was supposed to meet him at 12. 20, but she had fallen asleep, and had lost track of the time. As she stealthily crept to the boy's dorm ad tiptoes to Harry's bed, she quickly grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak from his closet, silently thanking Harry. Harry just replied with a loud snore. Hermione giggled, and throwing the cloak over her, she dashed out of the dorm.

Draco stared at his watch as he shifted from one foot to another restlessly in the garden. It was 12.35, and Hermione was still not here. He had been waiting for her for 15 minutes, and he felt frustrated. Sighing, he sat down on one of the swings in the garden, as he waited and waited.

_Man! She's taking practically forever. Maybe she's just forgotten about it. It's not like her to come so late-_

"Hermione," Draco whispered, as a person stepped out of the shadows. It was her, all right. She looked flushed, and was holding Harry's invisibility cloak in one hand, as she smoothed her hair with the other. Her face was suffused, and her hair was a mess, but she looked beautiful-especially to him. She walked to him, and sat beside him, kissing him on the cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder. Draco kissed her hair.

_Mmm. Strawberry-flavoured._

Hermione looked up at him, smiling. She softly kissed him on the lips, and they soon engaged in their own kissing session.

* * *

As they broke apart, Hermione suddenly asked,

"Draco? You seem kind of distracted. Why? What's wrong? "

Draco smiled forcedly as he ran his hand through his silky blonde hair. He knew he was distracted-he couldn't stop thinking of the Hogsmeade trip this weekend. He wanted so badly to go with Hermione, but he knew that anybody saw the both of them together, their relationship should be jeopardised.

_It will be difficult keeping this date under wraps. _

_Maybe we should just risk it. _

_And get caught? I don't think so, Draco. _

_But I want to go with her!_

Draco gave himself a mental slap. He was battling with his conscience-again.

"Draco? I'm waiting," Hermione said, gazing at him intently.

Draco looked around nervously.

_Oh what the hell, just go for it! _

'' Um, Herm? I was wondering whether, uh, you would like to go to, uh, Hogsmeade this weekend," he asked.

Hermione's smile faded as she dropped her gaze, and stared at her hands. Draco instantly knew that something was wrong. He pressed on.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Why can't you go? "He asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Well, uh, Draco? I'm actually going with, uh, well, someone else."

Draco looked startled. What was going on?

" Draco, Ron asked me, but I wanted to go with you, but if I told him that, we would be found out, and I tried to say no, but he looked so sad, and so-"

"You relented," Draco said coldly, staring at the plants nearby, and not at Hermione.

_**Oh Damn. He's upset. Do something, Hermione!**_

"I am really sorry," Hermione apologised profusely. She knew that Draco was upset, and she hated that. But who wouldn't be? Draco was her boyfriend after all, and it was best if she went with him.

"I can cancel the date, Draco. I can go with you-"

"No, you don't do that. Go with him. Look, I have to go. Its way past bedtime, and if any of the teachers found out, we would get into trouble. Bye, Hermione." Draco said, and got up as he started to leave, not even saying goodbye to Hermione.

Hermione screamed silently. "Draco, don't be mad at me. I did want to go with you! But, oh look I am sorry. Please! We can work something out!" she implored pleadingly.

But he was already gone.

* * *

Okay! How was it? Hope you guys liked it. Nevertheless, PLEASE review! See that purple button? Go, go! Click on that! I will try much harder to update everyday if I get many many many reviews! So, thanks!

Love ya!


	4. Secret Meetings

**A/N: Heloo! As I am really free this term as my exams are over (woohoo!), I have decided to update! Yaay. But I might be quite busy as I am moving to a new school. However, if I get many many reviews, I PROMISE to update ASAP! That's a bribe! Haha. Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy.**

Drumroll please!

Here's the fourth chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: And………nope. Harry Potter's still not mine. Drats.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Secret Meetings**

Draco walked to his dormitory, seething in anger. How could she do this to him! He was her boyfriend and instead of going out with him, she was going with that weasel Ron!

_He asked her first. You just chickened out._

But he was her boyfriend! Didn't he deserve to go out with her even though he hadn't asked first?

_Ron's her best friend. And she knew that she had to go with him so that you and she wouldn't be found out. Besides, he was disappointed that Hermione would not go with him. Do you know it feels like to have to please best friends all the time? _

But still!

_She even bothered to apologise to you, and you just left her like that. What were you thinking? How many girls actually talk to you like that? Doesn't she deserve any respect?_

Draco knew that was right. He had been such a prat. What was worse was that he had just left her at the garden without even listening to her! He had acted selfishly and inconsiderately. Stopping at one of the windows, he peered outside at the garden, and saw Hermione still there. Her face was buried in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. His heart twisted in pain. She was crying. And he had to do something.

He started to run from where he had just returned.

* * *

Hermione wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She felt upset that Draco had just left her like that. She did not want to disappoint him, but she had no choice! Why couldn't he understand!

"Why don't you understand?" she sobbed loudly, rocking the swing that she was sitting on.

"Cos' I am stupid, I'm an idiot, and I was jealous. I am sorry," she heard a voice, and spun around to face Draco.

"Didn't you just leave?" she asked, as she brushed off the tears on her now tear-streaked face.

Draco shuffled his feet as he sat on the swing awkwardly. "Yeah, but I knew what I did was wrong. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. "He said softly, as he stared into Hermione's eyes. Hermione smiled weakly. "I am sorry too; I didn't really want to go with him. But, I had no choice."

Draco smiled as he traced her cheek with his finger, as she shivered. "It's alright, babe. I have a better idea. In order to liven up your date with that boring Ron, meet me at the back of the Three Broomsticks, at 3 pm. You're probably going at one, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, you know what to do two hours later," he said. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ears," We will have some fun." Hermione giggled, as she hugged him, stroking his hair. Draco kissed her, and hand in hand, they strolled out of the garden, and into Hogwarts, together.

It was at that very moment that Hermione and Draco knew that everything was going to be just wonderful.

* * *

It was a new day, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked down from their dorm to the boisterous hall. As Harry and Ron argued about the Quidditch Championships, Ginny and Hermione discussed about the latest news and gossip, when suddenly Ginny asked Hermione where she had been last night.

Hermione was startled. "Wh-what do-do y-you mean?" she stuttered, knowing that she was in a dangerous position.

"Well, I had forgotten to lay out my clothes for today, so I woke up at about 12.45. I also wanted to ask you whether you had seen my new scarf, but when I checked your bed, you weren't there. I was too tired to search for you, so I went back to sleep. Where were you?" Ginny asked curiously.

_**Quick, think of something before she gets suspicious!**_

Hermione thought hard. "Well, uh, I was not feeling sleepy, and, uh, I needed to get some, uh, fresh air. Yeah. So, I, uh, went for a walk at the garden outside.

"Oh, "Ginny said. "So, you are coming to Hogsmeade with Ron, right?"

Hermione nodded, faking a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she lied.

* * *

That's it for Chapter Four, guys! Hope it was good. Remember, the more you review, the faster I update! Thanks, and hope you enjoyed it!

Adios.


	5. A good day turned BAD!

**A/N: Hi, guys! Ok, I am back with yet another chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far. If you guys have any thoughts or suggestions on how to improve on this story feel free to tell me through your reviews…Thanks!**

**I would like to thank phenixdumbledore, my classmate and good friend, for your review! Thanks babae! Sorry for my chapters being so short…sniff. I will try my best! See you in school, dearie! Yaay.**

**Enough of the small talk! Here is…. Chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why can't I own Harry Potter? Why? Why?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A good time turned BAD!**

Hermione stifled a yawn as she walked down the bustling villages and shops in Hogsmeade. It had been a particularly boring and dreary trip so far. Harry and Ginny had run off somewhere, interested in some Quidditch stuff, whilst Ron decided to stay with her. However, Ron was talking animatedly about Quidditch the whole time. Even though she had no idea of what he was talking about, and wanted him to shut up, she let him continue-for 1 reason- they were best friends.

"And so, they shouldn't have won. I mean the other team had a better seeker, but I suppose, maybe…"

Hermione nodded vaguely as she glanced at her watch for the millionth time. Time had been passing ever so slowly since they had left for Hogsmeade.

_**2.30 pm. Just thirty more minutes till I see him. Draco.**_

She brightened up immediately. She was finally going to be able to ditch Ron and see Draco. She shuddered in excitement. Ron looked curiously.

"Hermione, are you cold?" he asked, slowly.

_No, silly! I am going to see my boyfriend, finally! _She thought, immediately feeling bad for thinking badly of her best friend.

"Err, no Ron. I was thinking of something. Hey, I am kind of thirsty, so I was wondering whether we could go to the Three Broomsticks? They serve good butterbeers, and you can also see Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said teasingly as Ron blushed furiously.

"Oh, alright. I guess all that walking has made me thirsty," Ron said, and together with Hermione, he walked to the Three Broomsticks, eager to see Madam Rosmerta.

* * *

Hermione drummed her fingernails on the table as she sighed loudly. Ron had ditched her, saying that he had gone to buy butterbeers, when he was actually intent on catching Madam Rosmerta's attention. It had been 15 minutes since Ron had gone, and Hermione wondered when she could meet………Malfoy!

She had forgotten about the meeting, and as she glanced at her watch, she realized that it was 5 minutes to 3pm. She grabbed her coat as she got up, and wondered whether she should leave a note for Ron. However, she decided that he would probably be trying to catch Madam Rosmerta's eye the whole time, and so, she left hurriedly.

She left the bar, and quickly walked to the back of the bar, making sure that no one saw her. She quickly hid behind a pillar, as she waited for Draco.

_**Great! For once, I am early! Wonder whether he's forgotten about it. He probably won't, he-**_

Hermione gasped as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and as somebody kissed her neck softly. She turned around and squealed softly as she saw Draco.

"Hey, babe." He whispered, as Hermione smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey yourself, "she said, and as she held his hand, they gazed at each other intently.

Draco looked amazingly handsome, his blonde hair slicked back. He donned tight jeans and a baggy shirt, and he just looked…good.

Hermione smiled to herself. **_Lucky, Lucky me._**

They talked about their day so far, as Draco laughed at Ron's feeble attempts to attract Hermione's and Madam Rosmerta's attention, and as Hermione giggled at Draco's hilarious tale of being 'wooed ' by Pansy Parkinson, only to disappoint her by telling her that he didn't like her.

Soon, they were laughing away, when all of a sudden, Draco grabbed Hermione, and kissed her. Surprised, but enjoying it, Hermione kissed Draco back, gently. Soon, they were on the verge of making out, as they gently embraced each other. .

Draco felt light; he felt that kissing Hermione lifted all burdens from his shoulders. She was beautiful, and he wanted so badly to spend every moment of his time with her. As he stroked her neck and kissed her , he felt her whimpering, and he smiled. Nothing could spoil this beautiful moment right now.

Hermione felt wonderful, she felt as if there was no one in the world except for her and Draco. She felt free, and deliriously happy and delighted. She wanted to scream with joy, with happiness.

_**Nothing can go wrong. Nothing.**_

Or so she thought.

* * *

As she and Draco kissed, she didn't hear the back door bang open, and all of a sudden, somebody screamed. She immediately broke off the kiss and whipped around. Looking at who had entered, she slumped against Draco, as Draco stared, bewildered.

"Hermione! How could you!"

* * *

How is it guys? Wrote a cliff-hanger for you guys! Although I am sure that you guys know who's there… but guess who fainted? Was it Ron, Ginny or Harry? Tell me your answers via reviews! And PLS REVIEW! I will promise you guys a treat if I get MANY reviews!

Toodles!

Love ya.


	6. All in a Day's work

**A/N: WOW! More reviews! I am so proud... sniff. : You guys have certainly made my day, and now to make yours, here's my 6th chapter! Hope you guys like my story so far…and guess what? Ron was the one who had screamed! Haha. Congratulations to those who had guessed it!**

**Here's my special thanks to my dear reviewers:**

Emi-Bum: Thanks! Don't worry, I will update as soon as I can! Enjoy the chapter!

jjp91: well, it's Ron! Haha. Enjoy the new chapter!

swimchick09: You are right! It was Ron. Enjoy the chapter!

Nick-Nack-Black: well, good try! But it was Ron. Thanks! Glad you enjoy my story. Enjoy the chapter!

sarahddl4: Thanks so much for your praise as well as for your ideas! I will definitely be using one of these ideas, and so the credit will have to go to you! Haha. Enjoy the chapter!

justamuggle: thanks so much for your praise! I have updated, and hope you liked the cliff-hanger! Hehe. Enjoy the chapter!

nayala: don't worry! I have no intention of killing any of the characters in the story. So enjoy the chapter!

Boogie: You are right! It is one of the Weaselys…Ron. You can help me get more reviews by telling your friends about this story, and making sure that they read and review! Haha. Enjoy the chapter!

Wow, all these reviews make the writing process much more enjoyable. Thank you guys, and don't forget to continue reading my story, as well as review! One more thing: if you guys have any ideas or suggestions on how to improve on this story, feel free to tell me thru your reviews! Thanks, and Enjoy!

**After much work, I present to you…. Chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter. Right. And pigs fly.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: All in a Day's work**

''Hermione! You….you betrayer! What are you doing?" Ginny shrieked, as Ron screamed again. Hermione closed her eyes, and said nothing as she leaned against Malfoy for support. She felt Malfoy put an arm around her waist protectively.

"Hermione! Don't stand beside that, that scum!" Harry yelled, as he ran to Draco and her and pushed them apart. Hermione slammed into a wall, and slid down it, sitting on the ground, her eyes still closed. Draco winced as he saw Hermione slam into a wall.

Ginny ran to Hermione and shook her shoulders vigorously. "What were you doing with Malfoy? Why did you ditch Ron? What's going on?" she asked Hermione. Hermione felt like screaming in anger.

_**Shut up, Ginny! What's your problem? Who asked you to poke your nose into my business? And are you sure I ditched Ron? Wasn't it more like Ron ditching me for Madam Rosmerta? Get your facts right, Ginny! And SHUT UP!**_

Hermione wanted to run from here as she opened her eyes and saw Ron's dejected face, Ginny's annoyed face, and Harry's face full of fury. She got up, and tried to move, but was held back by Ginny. She struggled to get free.

"Let me go, Gin!" she yelled angrily.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Herm."

"I'll tell you what's going on! Draco and I are-"

"We were on our way to the toilets," Draco answered coolly. His face showed no signs of fear or anger, and he continued, as Ron, Harry, Ginny, and even a surprised Hermione listened.

"I was looking for a shop nearby, and somehow ended up here. Just as I was looking for help, I saw Hermione enter, and she was looking around for something."

"What was she looking for?" Ron asked.

There was silence, and suddenly Hermione answered. "The, uh, toilet. I wanted to, uh, wash my face, but I got lost, and, um, arrived here."

Draco continued. "As usual, we were hurling insults at one another, when suddenly, she fainted. I didn't want to her to fall and get into trouble, so I caught her, and helped her up. That's all that happened. Okay?" he asked.

"I had not eaten anything since breakfast, and I felt a bit doozy. So, I guess I fainted, "Hermione added, trying to clear any more suspicions.

Ron was not satisfied. "But I saw you guys kissing!" he said accusingly.

**_Oh shit. How are Draco and I going to get out of this? That's it. We're dead. DEAD. _**Hermione bit her nails, as she tried to rack her brains for an answer.

Draco laughed loudly.

"Oh, that's funny, that really is," he said, holding his sides as he laughed. "Me kissing mudblood? Get real, Weasely. She was just very close to me as I had caught her, and I was helping her stand up, so I was almost hugging her. Besides, she's not my type," he said, roaring in laughter.

Hermione smiled. Draco was really convincing.

* * *

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and walked to their Gryffindor dorm, as Malfoy walked to his Slytherin dorm. As Hermione watched Malfoy turn and walk away, she smiled to herself. Today had been a day full of twists and turns, and she would not have been able to pull it off without the help of Draco-her boyfriend.

_**My boyfriend. Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend.**_

She couldn't help but feel all tingly inside. She suddenly giggled, and Ginny stared strangely at her. "Sorry. Just thinking about…….today."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, yeah. When Ron had told us that you had disappeared, we were scared, and we were searching all over for you. He did not know where you had gone. When we saw you with Malfoy, we were all so paranoid, thinking that you were kissing Ferret Boy. Thank God he didn't do anything to you," she said, relieved.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I had left as I had been waiting for Ron for ten minutes and he had still not gotten my butterbeers. So, I went to the toilet," she said.

Ginny smiled. "That brother of mine was distracted by Madam Rosmerta-again. He's just so daft."

_**For once, I have to agree with you.**_

* * *

****

PLEASE REVIEW! It would certainly encourage me to write lots more for you guys! I would really like to get about 20-25 reviews, and if I do, I will definitely get you guys a PRESENT! If I don't, I might not continue, but that is just a possibility. So, you guys know what to do! Review! Yaay! Make my day!

Love ya!


	7. A little Romantic moment

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here I am, with my seventh chapter! Whew. It's been wonderful so far, and I promise you, the excitement is yet to come. I would also like to thank my reviewer Ventilakriz, who is also my classmate, and my dear friend. Thanks for your comments! Yeah! So enjoy this chapter!**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and most importantly, REVIEW! Yaay.**

**Abracadabra….Voila! Here's Chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: If wishes do come true, how come I don't own the darn HP series? Hmph.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A little Romantic Moment**

As the foursome-comprising of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione- went down to the Hall for breakfast, there was a buzz of excitement everywhere! As they walked down, they could hear pieces of conversation drifting about.

"Did you hear about the masquerade? I heard…'"

"We can't even see who we are dancing with, and we have to wear masks!"

"I heard that we have to bring a date still. I am going to ask Justin! "

"Hey, at midnight, we have to take off our masks and reveal our dates to the whole world, and we can't even tell anybody who our partner is until the dance!"

"Like I can keep quiet until then!"

They were indeed interested in the conversations, and kept on eavesdropping. "A masquerade, huh? That's cool," Ginny said.

"Yeah, especially the part where no one knows who our partner is," Hermione said. She already knew who she was going to invite. Draco.

**_Finally. No restrictions. No one will know. Finally._**

* * *

****

Draco walked down the Hall, where the atmosphere was thick with excitement. But he didn't care. All he could think about was Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. He could only think about the great time they had together, only to be disturbed by her friends, Harry Potter, and the Weasels. He realised that they could have been found out, that they had a relationship. Thank god he was able to cover up, or else.

He took a seat at his table, and was just about to dig in, when Dumbledore entered the hall. There was silence everywhere, as Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"A very good morning, students of Hogwarts. I am very sure that you all have been informed of the masquerade ball that will be taking place this Friday, "he boomed, looking at everyone.

_A masquerade ball? Wha-what's going on? _He looked around in confusion, as everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Even Hermione was nodding her head vigorously. Draco smiled. She looked beautiful-as usual. Dumbledore continued.

"This masquerade is very special, however. No one is to know of your date, only you. Your date will only be revealed at midnight, and this is for a very special reason, which you will come to know soon. Further details will be posted in your dormitories. Remember, you are to come with a date. Thank you, and have a good breakfast."

Draco faced his plate, which was now laden with food. He smiled to himself. Hermione. Yes, he was sure. It was going to be her. He was going to go to the ball with her-only her. Hermione.

As Hermione ate her food, she suddenly turned around, and looked at Draco, smiling.

Draco smiled back at her. Go with me, he mouthed.

Hermione giggled softly. We'll see, she mouthed back, and turned back, tossing her curls even before Draco could reply, leaving him stunned and bewildered.

* * *

AsHermione ate and talked with Ginny, Ginny suddenly whispered in her ear," I like Harry."

Hermione was taken aback and surprised." You do?" she asked incredulously. Ginny blushed and stared at her food as she nodded. Hermione laughed. "Well, then ask him to the dance!" she whispered back.

"I'm too shy! I want to, but I-I don-don't know how to! You've got to help me, Herm!"

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry, leave it to me. I will work something out!" she said, as Ginny silently thanked her profusely.

Hermione smiled to herself. First, Draco was asking her on a date. Next, Ginny was seeking her help to match make her with Harry. Could this day get any better?

She was about to find out.

* * *

Once they had eaten a good breakfast, the foursome was on their way back to the dormitory to grab their books. Just as Hermione was about to enter the dormitory, she felt somebody grab her waist and pull her behind a pillar. She tried to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled, and suddenly, she spun around. Draco. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and then kissed her softly, but passionately. She kissed him back, stroking his hair, as he hugged her waist. He then pulled back, licking his lips.

"Hope that made you decide whether you wanted to go with me to-"

Hermione put her finger to his lips.

"Say no more. I will."

* * *

How was it? Tell me your comments thru reviews! REVIEW REVEW REVIEW.

I need 25 reviews to go on! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will definitely update tml, so hang on! Click that purple button! Go! Go! Haha.

Love Ya!


	8. Matchmaking in session

**A/N: Hey, guys! WOWEE! 22 reviews! That's wonderful. Even though it's fallen short of my quota of 25 reviews, I am still happy. But that doesn't mean you guys should stop reviewing! Haha. Now, I would like to get 30 reviews! Yaay. My present to you guys would be this chapter and the following others, cos these have a good plot. I think. So, enjoy, and R&R!**

**Here's my special thanks to my reviewers:**

slytherinqueen525: Thanks! Glad you like it. Enjoy this chapter!

ShortandTuff: Haha. Glad you liked my story. Enjoy this chapter!

sakura1221: Thanks! You'll just have to wait and see when Hermione's friends find out. Enjoy this chapter!

Jacc: Thanks! I am happy you find my story interesting. Enjoy this chapter!

nascar-chick-24: Sure! Enjoy this chapter!

vampchica34567: Haha! Glad you find my story good. Well, you don't have to wait anymore! Enjoy this chapter!

justamuggle: Thanks! I am delighted that you love my story even more! Yeah, I will try to lengthen my chapters. Sorry, and enjoy this chapter!

jjp91: Hi! Here's your present: A really good chapter! Haha. Enjoy!

jjp91 (again!): Hi again! You'll have to find out what Dumbledore's motives are! Enjoy!

justamuggle: Thanks again! Well, I like to think of them as a gullible lot! Haha. Enjoy!

Boogie: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Enjoy!

Mylovee: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

**Thanks you lot! Although some of my past reviewers seem to be missing….sniff. But thanks anyway! Hope you like this chapter, and you know what to do! REVIEW. **

**IT'S A BIRD!**

**NO, IT'S A PLANE!**

**NO, IT'S….CHAPTER 8!**

**Haha. **

**DISCLAIMER: hmph. Hmph. HMPH. I don't own HARRY POTTER. HMPH.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Matchmaking in session**

Hermione dreamily walked into her dormitory, as she though of what she and Draco had done secretly behind the pillar. She blushed as she walked, and suddenly banged into Ron.

"Oops! Sorry, Ron. Was thinking about something," Hermione apologised.

Ron smiled at her. "Oh, uh, it's alright, "he said, and fidgeting nervously, he continued.

"Hey, uh, listen. You-you kn-know the, uh, ball? Well, uh, I was, uh, wondering, whether, uh-"

"I'm going with someone else, Ron. Sorry," Hermione cut him off, piqued at his stuttering.

Ron's face fell. "Oh, okay then. I can go with someone else. Uh, I was wondering, who are you going with?"

_**What to tell him? That I am going with Draco? Hah. I'd rather not. Think!**_

Hermione laughed. "Ron! I can't tell you, remember? Dumbledore insisted that we don't tell anyone our date till midnight!" she said, smiling.

Ron scowled. "Oh, come on! You should tell me; I am your best friend. Dumbledore won't know. Don't you value your best friend more?" he asked.

**_Don't you know you're being demanding, and that you're pissing me off?_**

Hermione stopped smiling, and shook her head. "You'll just have to find out yourself," she said, and walked away, annoyed.

* * *

As Hermione sat and relaxed in the reclining chair in the dorm, she heard somebody come in. She looked up to see Harry arrive, and sit down in another of the reclining chairs.

"Hey, Herm."

"Hi." Hermione suddenly remembered what Ginny had asked her to do as a favour.

_**Ginny and Harry. Together. That's in my hands. Let's play matchmaker!**_

"Say, Harry, "Hermione said brightly, shifting to face him.

Harry stared at her wearily. "What?" he said brusquely.

"Going with anyone to the ball?"

Harry blushed. "Uh, no. Not yet. "

_**Perfect.**_

"Thinking of going with anyone?"

Harry suddenly perked up, no more exhausted. Fiddling with a loose thread from the chair, he answered.

"Yeah. Actually Hermione, I need a favour from you."

_**What?**_

"Uh. Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking Ginny. I really like her-"Harry stopped as he saw Hermione screaming in laughter.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously, as she dodged a pillow thrown at him by Hermione.

"Oh, you nincompoop! Ginny asked me to set the both of you up, and here you are, asking me to set the two of you up! You guys are just meant to be together! Haha!" she laughed, throwing another pillow at Harry.

Harry blushed furiously, and looked at her hopefully.

"Sh-she likes m-me?" he asked, beaming.

Hermione nodded eagerly.

Harry chuckled happily. "Well, that's settled then. I'll go ask her now, "he said happily, getting up and dashing eagerly to the girls' dormitory.

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. "Harry! Stop! Stop! You can't go in the girls-"it was too late. Ear-piercing screams filled the air as Harry bolted out once again in terror, as he was hit by slippers, nail polish bottles, lipsticksand shoes that were thrown out from the room.

Hermione giggled, as everybody else laughed loudly at Harry, whose face was suffused with colour.

Just then, Ginny entered the dorm. "What's going on? Harry? "

"Ginny!" Harry ran to her, and smiled nervously at her. Slowly, he looked into her eyes.

"Uh, Ginny? W-will y-you g-g to the dance with me?"

Ginny blushed furiously as wolf-whistles filled the air.

All of a sudden, silence pierced the air, as everyone, including, Hermione, waited with bated breath for Ginny's answer to Harry's question.

She looked up at Harry adoringly. Smiling, she held his hand, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Of course I'll go with you, Harry."

Everybody cheered, and Harry and Ginny blushed, as they continued holding hands.

Hermione jumped up and hugged the both of them, squealing in excitement, as the rest of the Gryffindors congratulated the both of them.

As she looked at the both of them, she smiled.

**_The wonderful things love can do. _**

* * *

How was it? Hope you guys liked the bit of humour at the end! I know this chapter is very short, but it was quite essential, so there. Okay, listen up, pple! I will try my utmost bestie best to update-if I get about 30 reviews! Muahaha. :) Thanks guys, and you know what to do! Make my day, and click that powerful little purple button!

Love Ya!


	9. Lady Vengeance

**A/N: Heyho pple! Here's my ninth chapter. I am REALLY sorry about my chapter 8; I know it's very short. So, to make it up to you guys, this chapter will be VERY long! Hope you guys will love this chapter, cos I sure do. Hehe. Anyway, after you've read this, please be good pple and REVIEW! Thanks:)**

**p.s. in my story, there is a gathering room in every of the house dorms. This is where house parties are usually held, and where people can sit down, relax. It's sort of a lounge. Thks!**

**p.s. words like **_these are Ginny's thoughts._** Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter's not mine. He's Ginny's. Well, at least in my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lady Vengeance**

Breathless, Hermione rushed back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Heaving a huge sigh, she collapsed onto one of the large armchairs situated near the fireplace. Her last lesson for the day was just over. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath,and dreamt of dancing with Draco. Suddenly, she sat up, alarmed. The Masquerade ball was tomorrow! Everything was in place in the school, but her dress! She didn't have a dress! She gasped, and dashed to the girls' dormitory.

Just as she was on her way to the girls' dormitory, she heard familiar voices in the gathering room. She knew who the voices belonged to-Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She brightened up, and was about to enter the lunge when she heard Ron mention her name. They were speaking in raised voices, and in order to understand what was happening, Hermione hid behind the door, eavesdropping.

"Look, Harry, Ginny. All I'm trying to say is that Hermione's not being a good friend nowadays. She's also acting weird, you know. And she's been really rude nowadays," she heard Ron say. Hermione's heart tinged with pain. What was Ron doing?

"Why, Ron? Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Ugh! Just yesterday, I asked her who her date was, out of curiosity. She refused to tell me, and even though I am her best friend, she just snapped at me, and walked off!"

Hermione felt as if knives had pierced her heart. Anger began to bubble up in her. Ron was putting words in her mouth! That pig! She was never rude to him, only when he was very demanding! But he wouldn't admit that, no! She clenched her fists.

"And, by the way, I asked her politely whether she would like to go to the dance with me. And guess what she said? She just snapped at me, saying that she was not interested! Can you believe the guts of her?"

Hermione gasped in horror. That was not true! She had not snapped at Ron! Ron was backstabbing her! Tears stung her eyes, as she thought of how she had trusted Ron. A small sob escaped from her, as the tears started flowing down.

"Ron! You're not so great as well! I bet you're just jealous of her! Stop putting her down, man! If she doesn't want to tell you anything, then so be it! As a friend, you should leave her alone and give her space, not talk about her behind her back, and betray her! Right Harry? "Ginny snapped.

"Well…" said Harry uncertainly.

"That's right, Harry. You would rather believe your girlfriend, of a day, rather than your best friend of 6 years!" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione winced. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks, but she knew that she could rely on only Ginny for comfort.

"Well, Ron, what do you suggest we do?'' Harry asked, as Ginny stared at him in horror.

Ron smirked. "Stop hanging out with her! Let her be a loner! She deserves it, after all-"somebody slapped him hard on his cheeks. He grimaced in pain, and looked up. Hermione. Oh shit.

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry. "So these are what I call friends? "She screamed, sobbing bitterly. Her eyes were red and swollen from all that crying, but she just couldn't stop. After hearing Ron, she could not take it anymore, and had run into the gathering room, ad slapped Ron.

The three of them looked away.

"People who I trusted-trusted ever since I came here? Friends whom I constantly supported, through thick and thin?"

She glared coldly at Ron, still crying. "What did I do to you? Why do you hate me? Just because I declined your offer to go to the dance with you? Am I your slave, that I have to tell you everything, and that I have to obey your every command? Answer me!" She yelled.

Ron stared at the ground.

She then faced Harry. "You, Harry? You? I trusted you, I helped you when you were in trouble, I was there for you, and all you can do is be uncertain? I don't understand, Harry! Talk to me! What did I do to you?" she shrieked, her eyes flashing, as tears still trickled down her cheeks. She sobbed loudly.

"Hermione, listen to me," Ginny intervened.

Hermione stopped her." No, Ginny. Thanks for supporting me just now, but no. I've had enough of all of you, enough! I am ashamed to have friends like you! I thought we were inseparable? Well, with friends like you guys, I sure don't need any enemies!" she spat, and with that, ran out of the room, crying loudly.

There was silence everywhere, as all of them looked at the ground.

"Well, that went well," Ron said quietly.

* * *

Hermione rushed down to the Hall. The last thing she wanted to see was any other Gryffindor-be it a teacher, a student. She wanted to see Draco. She wanted him to heal her wounds, left by her 'so-called' friends. She wanted him to kiss her pain away, she wanted him to comfort her. She knew that he was in the hall, he was having his lunch. She quickly reached the hall, and saw him. There he was, talking and laughing with his friends. She started to cry again. She had been so hurt.

Draco was laughing at the joke Blaise Zambini had just said. Sure, it was dirty, but still! Suddenly, he turned, and what he saw shocked him. There stood Hermione. Her eyes were awfully red, and she was crying. Her hair was a mess, as she stood awkwardly, looking for him. His heart went out to her, and immediately, he got up." Sorry guys, I forgot something," he said, and quickly hurried to Hermione.

Hermione looked relieved to see him. "Draco," She whispered, and buried her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she sobbed bitterly. He hugged her, and stroked her hair softly. "There, there," he whispered, kissing her hair gently, smoothing hr hair.

"How could they do this to me?" she cried. "How?"

"C'mon, let's go to the garden," he said. "We can talk there."

* * *

Draco seethed in anger as he listened to Hermione pour out what had happened. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. "Those bastards," he said furiously, banging the seat he was sitting on with Hermione. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, still crying.

"Draco, I have no one else. Help me, please. I though they were really good people, and I loved the as friends. But I don't know, Draco. I just don't know," she said, her voice trembling, as tears flooded her eyes, and trickled down her cheeks once again.

He kissed her tears. "Hermione, they won't hurt you anymore, I will make sure of that," he said reassuringly, hugging her waist. "Now, you just focus on the ball tomorrow, and we'll have a splendid good time, alright?" he said. Hermione smiled weakly. "But Draco! We still can't let anyone see us tomorrow! How are you going to do that?" she asked worriedly.

Draco groaned." I was hoping we could-"

"No," Hermione said firmly. "No. I don't want anyone to know, about us. It would jeopardize everything we have. Please." She said pleadingly. Draco's heart twisted in pain, and he smiled, kissing her lips softly. "Don't you worry my little princess. Everything will be fine. Don't you worry."

* * *

As Hermione parted with Draco, she felt much better. Now, she loved him more than ever. He listened to her; he cared for her. She had always thought of him as cold, inconsiderate, and selfish. However, he was to the contrary. And she loved him for that.

She felt purely exhausted, and decided to take a short nap. She walked to the girls dormitory, and once again, stopped at the Gathering room. Now, it was packed with the students, but, as she stood at the very same spot she stood before, all the anger came back rushing at her. But what she felt most was pain. The pain of betrayal.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start as she heard a loud commotion. She heard shrieks and gasps of horror, as well as cussing and swearing. Curious as to know what was going on, she rushed down to the Gryffindor dorm, and stood stunned at the sight.

There stood Ron, holding a handkerchief to his bloody nose. His right eye was black, and he was limping, he was groaning in pain, as blood trickled down from his mouth.

"Bloody hell, Ron! Who did this to you?" she heard one of the sixth years, Seamus Finnigan, ask.

Ron winced in pain, shrugging his shoulders. "I have no idea. One minute I'm walking to the toilet, the next minute I'm being punched by a boxing glove that appeared out of nowhere. It's pure evil I tell you, pure evil!" he whimpered, drawing sighs of sympathy from many.

Hermione grew silent. She knew only one person who could have done this; she had taught that person this exact spell. Draco. She smiled to herself, knowing why Draco had done it. Unaware that Ginny was watching her, Hermione continued to smile, and even let out a small giggle, which was drowned by the crowd fussing over Ron. Hermione though tof what Draco had said earlier.

_**You were right, my little prince. Everything will be fine. **_

* * *

****

Ginny stared at Hermione as Hermione walked upstairs. She had seen Hermione smiling and giggling, and she was worried for her. Had Hermione done this? What was going on? Ginny sighed.

_Oh Hermione. What have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

That's all, you guys! Whew. This is by far the longest chapter ever! So, please make my efforts seem worthwhile! You guys know what to do! Click my favourite purple button, and send me a review! Thanks! I need to get at least 35 reviews before I can continue! Hope you like it so far!

Love ya!

p.s. the ball will take place in the next chapter! So, look out for it:)


	10. Beauty, and its inner Beast

**A/N: Heloo! Ahh! 34 reviews! Just 1 review short of my quota! But I am still delighted. Thank you all! –bows down to all the reviewers-**

**Here are my special thanks!**

mindy1556: Thanks for your suggestion, mindy! I've enabled the anonymous reviewing thingy. And, also, Hermione's excited, but she is still determined to keep the relationship under wraps, and thus she's a bit worried. Ok :) Enjoy this chapter!

jjp91: You're right! The bras! I forgot about them…Hehe. Anyway, glad you liked the humour. You'll also find out what Ginny will do in this chapter. Enjoy :)

sakura1221: hi! Well, I meant a room other than the common room. You see, Hermione was in the common room, so the conversation couldn't have possibly taken place there. Thanks for your comments. Enjoy this chapter :)

justamuggle: hi! Well, the fight did occur in chapter 9, so I guess your comment did go through! And, your waits over! Enjoy this chapter :)

ShortandTuff: Haha! I guess Ron does deserve it! Glad you liked the previous chapter! The answers to your questions are in this chapter, so Enjoy :)

Jacc: Glad you like the story. Enjoy the chapter :)

swimchik09: Hey! Glad you like the story. Enjoy the chapter :)

**Wowee! So many reviews! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and PLS REVIEW! Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Reality sucks. That's why I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beauty, and its inner beast**

Hermione smiled, relieved. Her dress was FINALLY done, and it looked beautiful. She had spent 3 hours doing it, and she was purely exhausted. She glanced at the clock. It was 10.23 pm, and she had to go to sleep. Humming to herself, she carefully hung her dress in the closet, and was about to get ready for sleep, when somebody tapped her shoulder. She immediately spun around, and faced….Ginny. Hermione stopped humming and her smile faded. "Yeah?" she asked Ginny coldly.

Ginny smiled nervously at her." Hermione? Can we talk?' She asked. Hermione ignored her, and continued to get into bed and pretended to sleep. Ginny tried again. "Hermione? Come on. I need to talk to you," she pleaded. "There's nothing to talk about, "Hermione retorted back, rolling her eyes, and mocking Ginny.

Ginny got angry, and pulled the blanket off Hermione's bed. "Hermione! What's your problem? I was supporting you during the fight, and all you can do is just talk back to me? I don't know what's wrong with you Hermione! Why are you angry at me? You've got no reason to be angry with me! Talk to me! "She yelled. Hermione flinched and sighed. She knew that Ginny was right. Hermione got up, and slowly faced Ginny. "Sorry, Ginny. I was angry at Ron, so I was angry at you too. I'm just a bit frustrated. Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly, rubbing her eyes. Ginny smiled, and sat down beside Hermione. "Hermione, I'm sorry too. Anyway, are you feeling alright? Do you need to talk about anything?" she asked curiously. Hermione knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why Ginny? Why do you ask that?"

Ginny fidgeted nervously. "Well, um, just now, when Ron was injured, everybody seemed to be worried and was fussing over him. But, well, you, you didn't seem to be worried, and you seemed to know who had done it.

Hermione glared at Ginny. "Look, Ginny. I have got every right not to be worried for Ron. After what he had said about me, you still expect me to care for him as a friend? Please, Ginny. You don't understand what I am feeling," Hermione said angrily.

"I know Hermione; I'm not saying that it's wrong of you to act like that. It's just that…well, you were smiling and giggling the whole time, and like I said before, you looked like you knew who had done it. That's all."

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes transfixed on her palms.

"Well, Herm, I was just wondering whether you could tell me who-"

Hermione stood up suddenly and grabbed her blanket. "Ginny. I can't tell you who, and I'm not going to do it for Ron after what he had done-"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Hermione! Would you just stop saying that? You don't even know why Ron had done that, do you?" Ginny shrieked, gesticulating wildly.

"I bloody well know! He hates me, he's angry at me-"

"He loves you, Hermione! He loves you! He's had a crush on you since the beginning of the year, and he' always tried to get your attention! But, you just treat him as if he's invisible. You just treat him like a friend, but he wants more than that, Hermione! He wants to go out with you! Every time he tries to ask you out, you reject him, and then out of sympathy, you go out with him. He always feels you're annoyed at him, like he's committed a huge crime. That's why, Hermione. That's why he spoke like that. My brother knows he's not really an excellent boyfriend, but he's willing to try. You just wouldn't let him; that's why he spoke about you like that. He was angry, and he was very harsh, but it was because he was very hurt. You don't get that, do you?" Ginny screamed, and stormed to her bed.

Hermione stood stunned. Then, she slowly got into her bed. And cried.

* * *

It was the day of the masquerade ball, and there was a buzz of excitement everywhere. The girls were all excited, and were giggling, whilst many of the boys were blushing as they saw their dates. 

Draco smiled at the sight. He was going to see Hermione today, and he was finally going to be able to dance with her in front of everyone, without anyone knowing. He shivered. He couldn't wait for this evening.

Hermione stared listlessly at her books. What Ginny had told her last night rand vividly in her mind, as she surreptitiously glanced at Ron. She felt guilty, as her eyes welled up again. But she wiped them away quickly. She was determined to forget all about this, and was going to have a good time with Draco at the ball.

_**Draco.**_

She smiled. Today was going to be perfect.

* * *

As the evening drew nearer, classes were cancelled, and the students were preparing for the ball. Draco looked around at his clothes exasperatedly. What was he going to wear to the ball? He wanted to look good for Hermione, and he started rummaging through his trunk. All of a sudden, he found a package buried right below in the trunk. He dug it out, and opened the package. In it was a black silk robe, with green and silver lining. There was also a tuxedo in it and it was just his size. It looked magnificent, and grand. Draco was delighted. This was perfect. In it was a letter, and he took it out and read it. 

_My Dear Son, _

_This was my robe and my tuxedo. I am now giving it to you. This year will be eventful for you, and there will be romance in the air. I experienced romance at this age too, and I wore these exact clothes to a dance with my loved one. It is now your turn, Draco. Wear these, and you will look like, and be a magnificent Malfoy. _

_Your Father, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. His father was in Azkaban, and he was never to see his father again. His father would never approve of him going out with a muggle, but he didn't care. As he wore the robe and the tuxedo, he took a long look at himself. He did look magnificent. After wearing his cologne, and neatly slicking his hair back, he conjured up a mask. It was shiny black, with green feathers all around, and sliver sequins. With that, he exited the dorm, and walked quickly to the Hall, waiting along with the other boys for the girls to arrive.

The Hall was elegantly decorated. There were golden streamers everywhere, and the hall was strewn with petals. Candles floated everywhere. Silver roses surrounded the Hall, and the ceiling looked like the night sky. It was indeed beautiful, ad it took Draco's breath away. Suddenly, melodious music filled the air, as the girls began to arrive.

The girls walked down the stairs leading to the Hallway, and there they were greeted by their dates. As girls began walking down the stairs that led them from their houses to the hall, Draco quickly scurried to the Gryffindor staircase. The first few girls walked down, and Draco realised that Hermione had not arrived yet.

_I wonder what she's wearing. Maybe it's green. Maybe it's blue. Maybe it's red-_

Draco gasped. There stood Hermione. Draco recognised her instantly by her hair, and the way she walked. She was graceful as she walked down the stairs, and Draco was mesmerised by her amazing beauty.

Hermione wore a blue strapless satin dress. It was sparkling with glitter, and so was she. She wrapped a translucent velvet blue shawl around her arms, and she wore a silver butterfly mask. Her loose curls hung around her shoulders, as some strands of hair were pinned behind with a tiny clip. She wore long Silver Star earrings that shone, and she wore a blue pendant necklace around her neck. She wore a small tiara on her hair, and her cheeks were as rosy as ever. Her eyes had a blue tinge (due to the eye shadow that she was wearing), and her lips were soft pink. She looked…..beautiful, and Draco's mouth hung open. As she stood at the bottom of the staircase looking for Draco, he scurried to her, and smiling, he held out his hand. As he gazed into her hazel-brown eyes, he whispered, "You look beautiful. Shall we?" Hermione smiled at him.

"We shall," she whispered back, and holding his hand, they slowly walked to the hall.

* * *

That's it guys! Okay, I know the ball thingy is sooo short, but mainly I want to dedicate a whole chapter to it. There will be something happening, so look out for it! 

Please review, guys! I need 40 reviews to continue, so please don't disappoint me! Thks so much for reading, and click my little favourite purple button that says review! Also, anonymous pple can also review, I have enabled it! Thks, and adios!

Love ya!


	11. Interruptions

**A/N: Hello! I am back again, with my 11th chapter. Okay! I would like to thank one reviewer, EmeraldFlames, for her review. Thanks so much for saying that I rock! Sniff. So sweet. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**Also, I would like to thank Boogie for reviewing. Am really sorry for the short chapter! Enjoy this:)**

**To mylovee: Ok, ok! I will hurry up! See you in school. Glad you like my story. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To Lynette: Hey, dearie! Thanks for reviewing, glad you enjoyed it! See you in school! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To mindy1556: glad you found that chapter awesome, and here I am mentioning you again! Haha. Your answers to your questions should be in the next few chapters or so, so keep on reading! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To xXx xesha xXx : Thanks! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To Joleen: Glad you enjoyed it dearie! See you in school. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To jjp91: She doesn't tell Ginny cos' she feels that Ginny might tell the others. Hope you like the story so far! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To sienna: Hey! Glad you support Draco. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**Okay pple! I really hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter, and that you guys will REVIEW! Make my day and help me reach my quota of 45 reviews! Thanks you guys. You rock! **

**And kindly note: words like _these are Ron's thoughts. _Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER: Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight……and I STILL don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Interruptions**

Hermione and Draco danced all night long. They only had eyes for each other, and as they danced, they gazed into each other's eyes, and soon, started kissing. Suddenly, Hermione broke away, and Draco stared at her, bewildered. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked, confused. Hermione looked at him worriedly. "At midnight, we are going to have to take off our masks, and everybody will know that the both of us have a….a relationship. What are we going to do? I don't want anyone to know about us," she said nervously.

Draco smiled back at her. Tracing her cheek with his finger, and holding her waist with the other hand, he whispered into her ear. "Herm! Don't you worry! I'm taking care of everything! Believe me, it will all be fine!"

Hermione smiled at him, gazing adoringly. "Well, I believe you!" she said, and hugged him. "Now, give me a break. My feet are killing me," she said, wincing in pain. Draco chuckled.

"Oh, alright. You wait here. I'll go get us some drinks," he said, and with that, he quickly scurried to the drink table. Hermione giggled at him. She had been enjoying herself the whole time, and she hadn't been thinking about what had happened the night before. She sighed heavily, and looked around to see the three of them. She finally spotted them.

Harry and Ginny were doing a slow dance, and they looked really happy. Harry said something to Ginny, and suddenly, Ginny threw back her head and laughed, as they soon eventually started kissing. Hermione smiled at them. She remembered how she had played matchmaker, how she had brought them together. She chuckled at the thought of Harry running out of the dorm.

She looked around for Ron, and found him near the buffet. He was looking around dejectedly, and Hermione realised that he didn't have a date. She felt sympathy for him, especially after remembering what Ginny had said to her last night.

_**Ron loves me. He's always loved me. I've hurt him. He wants to be more than a friend to me. **_

Hermione knew that she had to talk to him. She had to clear her guilty conscience, and she wanted him to like her-only as a friend. Heaving a huge sigh, she ambled towards the buffet table.

"Hi Ron."

Ron spun around, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Hermione standing there. She looked especially beautiful today, and he was very startled that Hermione was actually speaking to him.

"Hi, er, Hermione. Look, I'm really sorry-"

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, its okay. Look, I need to talk to you about something," she said.

"What is it?"

Hermione neatly tucked her hair behind her ears. "Ron, what do you think of me? A friend? Or do you want more from me, Ron?"

Ron blushed furiously, as he stared at his shoes.

Hermione pressed on. "Look, Ron. I'm sorry. I-I can't be your girlfriend, Ron. I'm attached…to somebody else. Ron, I do have feelings for you, but only as a friend. Please Ron, try to understand. I know, I've not been a fabulous friend to you, and I apologise. I value our friendship, and I want nothing more from it. Is it alright?" Hermione asked softly, as she placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron turned away, as a lump formed in his throat. His eyes welled up with tears, but he quickly brushed them away.

_**Be a man, Ron! Be a man! Don't cry! Come on! **_

Ron smiled forcedly and faced Hermione. "It's alight, Herm. Friends," Ron said.

Hermione saw his slightly puffy eyes, and immediately hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am."

* * *

As Draco waited for Hermione to return, he saw her scurry back. Giving her cup of punch, he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, babe. Where were you?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled back at him. "I was with Ron, Draco. I was talking to him," she said.

Draco stopped smiling. "Ron?" he asked angrily.

Hermione giggled, and held Draco's hand. "Don't you worry, Draco. I found out something about him yesterday, and I just wanted to talk. As a friend."

"What did you find out?"

"That Ron…..Ron likes me, Draco. Ever since the beginning of the year. And that's why he's been acting like this. I've not been a true frined to him, that's why. And I think that's right."

"Who told you this, Hermione?"

"Ginny, Draco. Ginny told me about this. And she's Ron's sister, so-"

"What did he say?"

"That he's happy with me being just a friend, Draco. Draco! I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. I'm still in love with you- for the time being," Hermione added teasingly.

Draco laughed, and hugged Hermione. He nuzzled her.

"C'mon. Let's dance."

* * *

Hermione and Draco continued dancing until Hermione looked at the time. She gasped in horror. "Draco! Look at the time! We have to leave! C'mon!" She whispered urgently. Draco nodded, and stopped dancing. He grabbed her hand tightly, and quickly hid behind a pillar with Hermione, surveying the scene, checking if anyone were looking at them/.

"Draco! What's your plan-"

"Ssh! Just follow me! C'mon! I'll tell you on the way!" Draco whispered, as he quickly snuck out of Hogwarts with Hermione.

"Draco! What are you doing? "

"Trust me Hermione! Now come on! This is the only way we won't be found out!"

"Oh, alright! Now, where do we go?"

Draco stopped running, as Hermione stopped too, panting.

"Now, where in Merlin's beard are we going, Draco?"

Draco led her by the hand towards a wall that separated Hogwarts' ballroom with its garden.

"We climb over that wall, and we're done, Hermione."

Hermione stared at Draco incredulously. "That wall? Draco-"

Draco gave Hermione a pleading look. "Hermione, just work with me, please."

Hermione's heart melted. "Oh alright, come on, let's get started."

* * *

"C'mon you guys! I saw her running out! Her date was grabbing her! Come on! "Ginny shrieked, as she dashed towards the ballroom exit door. Ron and Harry looked at each other worriedly. The threesome had seen Hermione being dragged out by her date from the ballroom. They had suspected that she was in danger, and they were worried for her.

As they ran, Hermione's words rang vividly in Ron's mind.

_**I have feelings for you, Ron, but only as a friend. I value our friendship, and I want nothing more from it.**_

Hermione was his friend, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

Hermione shrieked as she lost her footing on the wall.

"Draco!'

Draco turned back just in time to catch her form falling. Hermione was hanging from Draco's grip, and as her dress was snagged on a vine, she heard it rip slightly.

"C'mon Hermione! Hold something! I'm losing it!" Draco yelled, as Hermione desperately tried to catch hold of one of the bricks. She eventually did. But not for long.

As she saw Draco climb up the wall and eventually reach the other side, she saw him rip his mask off, and held out his hand for Hermione to catch it. Hermione decided to risk it, and she jumped to reach for Draco's hand. It was impossible, and she lost her footing once again.

"Draco! I can't!"

Draco tried desperately to catch her, but it was too late. She fell again, but thankfully, her dress caught onto another vine, and she managed to get her footing again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't do this, Draco! I can't!" she screamed.

"Yes you can, Hermione! Yes you can! I love you! Come on!" Draco yelled, as he tried to help Hermione.

"I'm trying Draco! I'm-"

Hermione screamed as somebody grabbed her from the wall.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she shrieked, flapping her arms as somebody held her tightly.

"Hermione! It's okay! It's us! We're here for you!" Hermione looked behind, and looked stunned as she saw Harry and Ron holding her, and Ginny right behind them. She immediately looked up at the wall.

_**Draco. Oh God. Please don't be there. Please.**_

He was already gone.

Hermione heaved a huge sigh of relief, as she allowed Ron and Harry to carry her, and gingerly place her leaning against the wall. Hermione ripped of her mask, and closed her eyes wearily.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny hugged her, murmuring words of sympathy.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm alright, guys…….Thanks."

They smiled at her, and as Ron and Harry helped her walk back to the ballroom, and as Ginny looked shocked at Hermione's ruined dress, Hermione took one last long look at the wall. A lump formed in her throat.

She turned and faced her friends.

"Let's go to the dormitory, guys. I'm tired."

* * *

Whew! Now that was lots of work! Yaay. I like this chapter a lot, so PLEASE REVIEW. I will continue if I get 50 reviews or more, so please! Make my day! And click that powerful purple button! Adios!

Love Ya!


	12. Remorse

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! 62 reviews! This is wonderful. Yaay. Jumps around squealing and hugging reviewers**

**Okay, anyway, SPECIAL thanks to all those who have reviewed:**

**To weiting: FINALLY! You reviewed. Haha. I'm really happy you like my story, thanks. See you in school and enjoy this chapter:)**

**To -ur funky partner- : Jaime! Glad you liked my story. Sorry about the big words. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To Boogie: Haha. Don't worry; you've not posted this twice. Okay, behind the wall is the Hogwarts garden where Hermione and Draco met in Chapter 3. It separates the ballroom from the garden. And do teacups and toothbrushes live in perfect harmony? I had NO idea! Haha. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To Psycho Demon-Witch: Hi! I am glad that you like my story. Sorry if I sounded threatening about the reviews. I hope you will still continue reading the story! Enjoy:)**

**To justamuggle: Thanks! I'm really glad that you think the story is getting pretty good. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To Jacc: Hey! Glad you thought that was a great chapter. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To ShortandTuff: Well you'll find out where Draco went in this chapter! And yes, poor Hermione. Anyway, I'm really delighted that Chapters 10 and 11 are your favourite chapters! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To avchocaholic: Glad you find the story interesting! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To hpfan: Hey! You will find out about the wall thing in this chapter! I love that couple too. And I don't think Ron will end up with Hermione. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To sakura1221: Glad you loved the chapters! Haha. In order to contain your excitement, here is the twelfth chapter! Enjoy:)**

**To mylovee Hey! Glad you found the story okay. See you in school, and till then, enjoy this chapter:) **

**To xesha: Hey! Yup, it was sad that her dress was torn. Anyway, they'll find out sooner or later! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To justamuggle (again): I'm really happy that you're really fond of my story. Haha! Glad you can sense the emotions. Enjoy this chapter:)**

**To hmm: Hello! Glad you found my story awesome! And I can't believe that you think I write like a professional! Haha. See you in school, and enjoy this chapter:)**

**To sienna: Yes, I agree about Draco. Hehe. Anyway, enjoy this chapter:)**

**To Lynette: Hey! Glad you liked that! See you in school, and till then enjoy this chapter:)**

**To BubbLy01: Hey! Glad you found the story cute. The answer to your question is in this chapter! Sorry about the short chapters! Enjoy this chapter:)**

**Wow. I'm really happy that many of you guys have reviewed. So, please continue reviewing, and enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. Why can't I own you and the whole series? Tsk.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Remorse**

Draco sighed, as he looked desperately at the wall. He had been waiting in the garden that Hermione and he had tried to reach by climbing that wall. It was a futile effort; Draco was the only one who had managed to get across. Draco slumped against the wall, looking for any signs of Hermione. It was of no use.

_Oh, why did her stupid friends have to come? They ruined. They ruined it all!_

Draco punched the wall with his fist, and then winced in pain.

_And why couldn't she just tell her friends the truth? Why must we always hide our relationship? I'm sick of this! I really am! We don't ever have a proper date, and half the time she's not willing to have one! She's always scared!_

"Aargh!" Draco yelled, as he punched the wall again. As he sat down on the swing in the garden, he buried his face in his hands. He knew that Hermione had left, and that she had gone back into Hogwarts, without even bothering to see where Draco had gone.

Draco breathed deeply, and got up. Picking up his mask which he had ripped just now, he began to climb the wall back up again. Soon, he had reached the other side. As he got down slowly, he noticed bits of fabric stuck on the vines, and Hermione's silver butterfly mask on the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, Draco slowly picked up the mask, and stared at it for a long time.

Then, he yelled loudly, and threw the mask far into the bushes all around, walking back slowly into Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start, and collapsed back into bed, as she held her head in pain. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably, as she remembered what had happened last night. Draco. She had left Draco all alone in the garden, as she had walked back with Ron, Ginny, and Harry, who had 'rescued' her from her date.

Hermione jumped out of bed, and she quickly got ready for breakfast. All she could think about was Draco, how she had deserted him. Her heart twisted in pain, as her head started throbbing again. She gingerly sat down on her bed, wincing. She sighed loudly, staring at her hands.

_**Would he ever talk to me? After what I've done to him? **_

Hermione had no idea. She breathed deeply, and after getting dressed, she headed down to the common room.

There, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were waiting for her. As she saw them, she smiled weakly. "Hey guys," she said.

Harry spoke first." Look, Herm. I'm really sorry about that day-"

Hermione cut him off with a wave of her hand. "No, No. It's alright. I was in the wrong as well," Hermione replied, smiling forcedly. Running her hands through her curls, she beckoned them.

"Let's go for breakfast."

* * *

As the four of them walked to the Hall for their breakfast, Ginny gazed concernedly at Hermione. "Herm? Ab-About yest-yesterday night, did, uh, your, uh, date do anything, uh, to you?" She asked worriedly. Hermione looked at Ginny surprised.

"No, Gin. He, uh, didn't do anything to me, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Herm, you were crying yesterday, and, you were on the wall! What were you doing, and what was going on?"

Hermione looked away. She did not want to reveal anything to Ginny.

"Ginny? If you don't mind me, I would like to keep this piece of information to myself. I will tell you when I feel the time is right, but until then, let's forget about it, okay?" she asked gently.

Ginny smiled, and hugged Hermione. "It's alright, Hermione, I just want you to be okay. But, do you want to tell me about anything that's bothering you?"

_**Oh yes, Ginny. I want to. I want to tell you about Draco, I want to tell you how much I love him, I want to tell you that I've been dating him, and that yesterday, I just deserted him. There are so many things I want to tell you, Ginny.**_

Hermione shook her head. "There's nothing bothering me, Ginny. Nothing at all."

* * *

As Hermione ate her breakfast, she kept on thinking whether Draco was alright. She spun around, and her heart melted as soon as he saw him. She gazed at him, waiting for him to look up. He did, eventually. She smiled at him, mouthing that she was sorry. He looked blankly at her, then looked back at his food, and continued to eat.

Hermione stared, stunned.

_**What just happened? Did Draco just, just ignore me! Oh god. He's mad at me.**_

Hermione placed her hand on her forehead, and looked down. A lump formed in her throat, and she tried hard not to cry. He was ignoring her. He was mad at her. And she had to do something.

Hermione got up from her table, and ran.

* * *

Draco looked up at Hermione, and she smiled shyly at him. He was about to smile, when he had remembered what had happened last night. His heart stung again, and he looked expressionlessly at her, before looking at his food.

Feeling bad, he looked up again, only to see Hermione get up and run.

Draco knew that he had to talk to her. And so, he got up, and ran too.

* * *

"Draco, look. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Look, Hermione. It's not the right time to talk, and I'm not sure I want to right now. Tell you what. I will meet you at the garden once again. Then we'll talk, "Draco said coldly and started walking away.

Hermione grabbed his hand desperately, and moved closer to him. "Draco, are you mad at me? I'm really sorry, and it was not my intention to leave you there. Please forgive me," she implored.

Draco snatched his hand back. "We'll talk about it tonight. Meet me at midnight."

And he walked away, leaving Hermione close to tears.

* * *

Hermione paced around her room restlessly, as she glanced at the clock for the millionth time. It was a quarter to midnight. She wrung her hands, as she glanced worriedly at the clock. She couldn't sleep; she needed to talk to Draco and clear all the misunderstandings. She wanted to let him know that she was sorry for what she had done, and that she wasn't to blame. She just did it to protect their relationship. She wanted him to know that she loved him, and that she always wanted them to be together.

Sighing, she slowly walked to the closet, and opened it, as she stared at her now-ruined masquerade ball dress. She touched it lightly, tracing the little designs that she had made. She fingered the dress, and remembered how she had danced in this very dress with Draco, how he had held her waist, and how he had been a wonderful boyfriend to her, being with her the whole time.

As tears rushed to her eyes, she immediately closed the closet and grabbed her coat, running out of the dorm, not even taking a look at the time.

* * *

Hermione slowly sat on the swing in the garden, and slowly rocked the swing. She looked around for signs of Draco, but he was not here. She sighed, and continued rocking, singing softly to herself.

"It's nice to play on that swing, huh?"

Hermione spun around and saw Draco. She immediately got up, and turned to face him. "Draco, I'm really sorry-"

"I know, I know. You've already told me that," Draco snapped, turning away from her.

Hermione was startled, and taken aback. "Draco! What's wrong?"

"Why did you just leave me there? At the wall?"

Hermione frowned. "I though you would understand, Draco. I didn't want my friends to know about our relationship-"

"What relationship?"

Hermione gasped in horror. "What? Draco, what are you saying? Our relationship! The one we've been having for a month! What are you talking about?"

Draco glared at her. "Well, it doesn't seem like we have a relationship, Hermione."

"Stop talking like that, Draco. You must be tired-"

"I will talk how I bloody well want to!" Draco roared in anger. "We've been in love with each other for a month, Hermione! And we haven't even gone on a bloody date by ourselves!"

Hermione looked away.

"I've tried to bottle it up, as I know that asking you for more dates will be demanding. I've been bottling up since the beginning. I've controlled myself whenever your pathetic friends interrupt us. And what do you do? You act all innocent, like you don't know what's going on. For Pete's sake Hermione! Get a grip!"

"I just don't want my friends to know about this Draco! You know very well how they feel about you!"

"If they're your friends they would bloody well accept it, and support you! Why are you so paranoid, and why do you chicken out? I don't understand Hermione! I really don't! And I'm sick of this! I can't take this anymore, you hear? I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Draco yelled, swinging the swing so hard that its metal chains rattled.

Hermione moved back. "So what now? What do we do?" she asked, resigned.

Draco sighed loudly, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he kicked one of the pebbles on the ground.

"I can't go on like this, Hermione. I've tried and tried, I really have. But it's not working. Every time we're interrupted, I get angry, and I want to hit your friends, but I control myself-for your sake. But, I can't Hermione. This relationship, it's not going anywhere. Half the time you're paranoid about having a good time, and I'm just concerned about having you to myself. Last night was the last straw."

"Well, what did you expect me to do, Draco?"

"Tell them, Hermione! Tell them! Tell them that you've been going out with me, and that we both love each other! Tell them! Why is that so difficult?"

"Because they won't accept you, Draco!"

"You've never tried! How would you know?"

"Because I just do!" Hermione screamed, sobbing bitterly.

Draco grew silent, and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I, I can't do this. I really can't. I'm sorry. It's over."

And Draco walked away, leaving Hermione crying quietly, as she held onto the swing.

* * *

Draco stormed up the stairs leading to his dormitory. There, he stopped halfway, and peered out the same window he had done so the night before the Hogsmeade trip. There, he saw Hermione, but she was not crying anymore. She sat on the swing, and as she looked down on the ground, she started rocking the swing slowly. Then, he saw her hold on to the metal chain of the swing and cry.

Draco knew that he had to console her. But he didn't. Instead, he took one last look at Hermione, and walked away silently, as a tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

Okay, pple! It's done. I almost cried when I wrote the chapter, I didn't want them to break up. But they did. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and pls REVIEW. Make my day, pple, and I will make yours by updating real quick!

Thank you!

Love ya.


	13. Secrets revealed

**A/N: WHEE! I've got so many reviews! Thank you thank you:) I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday. Was at my relatives' house, baking cookies! YUM.**

**Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers:**

**sakura1221: Haha! Enjoy this chapter!**

**justamuggle: Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy!**

**lynette: I'm evil? Muahaha. Hehe. Enjoy this chapter! **

**classicmovielover: thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**disaster-strikes-again: well, don't murder them yet! And sad that you can't place this on your fav list! Anyway, enjoy!**

**voulae: Oh don't worry! The answer to your questions is in this chapter. Glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy!**

**swimchik09: Hope you would like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Paperclip: Haha! Glad you like the story! Enjoy this chapter!**

**slytherinqueen525: Glad you liked the chapter. Look out for the answer to your question by continuing to read! Enjoy this chapter!**

**hpfan1456: Glad you liked the chapter! Am I going to put them back together? Well, you'll find out soon! Enjoy this chapter!**

**girlintheband: Hi Cecilia! Glad you liked the story. I was almost crying when I wrote the chapter as well. Anyway, thanks for saying that I am talented. Enjoy this chapter!**

**sienna: Haha. Enjoy this chapter!**

**BubbLy01: I felt like crying when I wrote it too! And will they get back together? You'll find out-soon! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Weiting: FINALLY! Thanks for saying that my plot rocks! See you in school, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Ishtar Darkside: glad you loved the drama! And will everybody accept them? You'll find out soon! Haha. Till then, enjoy the chapter!**

**katie-bugz888: Hey. Sorry about it being so depressing. Hope you won't feel sad anymore. Enjoy this chapter!**

**avchocaholic: I know, it's sad! Hope this chapter's not as sad. Enjoy!**

**Tulips and Jill: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Nick-Nack-Black: hi! Really happy to see your review! I'm really sorry that I made you cry, and I'm glad you like my chapters! Enjoy this one!**

**Kandygur14: Ok, ok! Haha. Enjoy this chapter!**

**ShortandTuff: Hey! I agree about Draco. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Ventilakriz: Sorry about it being cliché. And about the reviews, don't be mad! Haha! Enjoy this chapter!**

**mylovee: Yup, it's sad. Hope this chapter is better. Enjoy!**

**icewitch1692: Glad you found the story brilliant! Well you'll have to wait! Enjoy this chapter!**

**mindy1556: Yup, they broke up. Keep on reading to find out the answers to your questions! And I'm glad you're into my story! Haha. Enjoy!**

**Ok, pple! I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! And, don't forget, REVIEW:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I've hoped against hope…but Harry Potter's STILL not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed**

Hermione gingerly sat on the swing, wiping her tears, as she saw Draco leave the garden. Trembling, she looked down at the ground, and swung around gently, as she thought of what had just happened.

_**He's broken up with me. He's broken up with me. Draco's left me. He's left me.**_

And the tears started flowing once again.

* * *

"Hermione? You alright?" Hermione woke up with a start, and looked around to see Ginny staring at her worriedly. "What time is it?" Hermione murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nine, Hermione. But there's no class today, remember? It's Sunday."

Hermione nodded, as yesterday's events came to her mind. Draco had dumped her. Tears flooded her eyes again, and she curled up in her bed, pulling the blanket to cover herself. Ginny gently prodded Hermione.

"Hermione? You okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gin. Shouldn't you be going for breakfast?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

Ginny sat by the side of Hermione's bed, patting Hermione gently.

"I'm not going if you're not going, Herm."

Hermione turned away. "Well, I'm not hungry. "

"Then I'm not going. And I'm not leaving you here, until you tell me what happened."

"I thought you were going to give me my own privacy?"

"Not when you're in such a sad state, Hermione. And you were gone yesterday night as well. I was awake the whole time, and when you came back, you were crying-very badly. What happened, Hermione?"

Tears started trickling down Hermione's cheeks, and she buried her face in her pillow. "Noth-Nothing's wrong, Gin. Leave me alo-alone, please."

"No, Hermione, I won't. I won't leave you just like that. I'm your best friend, Hermione. Come on! What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Hermione screamed. "Nothing's going on! Leave me alone!" she sobbed loudly, and she collapsed onto her bead, crying bitterly.

Ginny stroked her hair gently. "Ssh, it's okay, it's okay," she whispered soothingly and comfortingly. "What happened?"

"We- we broke up."

"Broke up? You and who?"

"Me-me and Dr-Draco."

Ginny gasped in horror, as her eyes widened.

"Y-You and Draco?"

Hermione nodded.

"And Ginny, don't yell at me for going out with him because I'm not in the mood to hear it. I-I loved him! And now, it's over!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione sat up in her bed. "Tell you guys? Hello? He's your arch nemesis. You guys would just go against me!"

Ginny sighed, and walked over to Hermione, hugging her, as Hermione buried her face in Ginny's shoulder, crying.

"Oh, Hermione! Don't be so daft. Of course, we all hate him, but if you're in love with him, we'll be fine with it! Hermione, you're our best friend. We want you to be happy, and if that means dating Draco, so be it! It's perfectly fine with us, we won't mind, just as long as he doesn't hurt you. How long has this been going on?"

"We've been in a relationship for a month and a few days. Draco couldn't take it because we never had any time together, and he didn't like that. Oh, Ginny. What do I do now?" Hermione started crying softly again.

"Hermione, Draco was your date for the ball, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I didn't want anybody to know about our relationship, especially you guys. He decided that we would leave shortly before midnight, and that we would climb that wall, and go to the garden, and have some time to ourselves. But that never happened."

"Me, Ron, and Harry disturbed you guys, didn't we?"

Hermione nodded again. "He was over the wall, and he was helping me up when the boys snatched me. So, he quickly jumped over, and he waited for me to come. But I never did. He got angry."

"I don't blame him. We certainly ruined your relationship."

"No. It's not th-that. He felt that I should have told you guys about us, and he thought that you guys would accept it. But I didn't want to. I was frightened, and I just left him there. Oh, Ginny. I don't want to break up with him. He's been wonderful to me. What do I do, Ginny? What do I do?"

Ginny hugged Hermione gently. "Don't worry, Hermione. I will take care of this. I will."

* * *

Draco sighed softly, as he stared at his food. He had been unable to sleep the whole night, and he was up thinking about Hermione, and what he had done to her. His heart felt heavy, and he pushed his plate away, his face buried in his hands.

He got up, and was on his way to the Slytherin dormitory, when, all of a sudden, somebody pulled him behind a pillar. He yelped, and when he saw who had pulled him, he gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Hope you liked the cliff-hanger, although I think you guys know who the person is. Tell me your answer via reviews, and I would like to get 100+ reviews, so please REVIEW! Thanks. :) 


	14. WHAT?

**A/N: Hi! Here I am, with my 14th chapter! Okay, pple! I would love it if I could get more than 110 reviews, so make my day! Thanks. Enjoy this chapter, and REVIEW! X)**

**And to those who guessed that it was Ginny, good job!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers, and to my classmates of 2M, Cedar Girls Secondary. Thanks guys, for supporting me in writing this story, and reviewing. We might never see one another again, but we'll always treasure the precious moments we've had together-united, as a class. I'll miss you guys:(**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter's not mine. Harry Potter's not mine. ARGH.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: WHAT?**

Draco gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

Ginny stomped on Draco's foot.

"Quiet, you! Look, we need to talk." Ginny frowned at Draco, as he hopped on one foot, wincing in pain as he held his other foot.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Ginny stared at him. "I think you know very well what I'm going to talk about."

Draco stopped hopping around, and looked away. "Oh."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Look, Ginny. Who told you about the both of us?"

"Hermione did. I know what's going on, Draco."

"You do."

"Yeah, I do. Draco, why did you break up with her? What has she done to you?"

"You don't understand, Ginny."

"Try me."

Draco spun around and faced Ginny.

"No, Ginny. I'd rather not."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look, Draco. Just tell me, alright?"

Draco sighed. "I broke up with Hermione because-because I can't take it. I can't take it not being with her, Ginny."

"Have you thought about how she feels, Draco? Maybe she can't take it either."

"Then why is she so hesitant to spend time with me? Why is she so reluctant to go out with me all the time?"

Ginny sighed loudly. "God, Draco, don't be dumb. Look, she really loves you, and believe me on that. Ever since you broke up with her, she's been a total wreck, and she's been crying all the time. Draco, think of why she did it. And I think you would know why."

Draco was silent, and Ginny continued.

"Her friends, Draco! Her friends! She's doing this because of me, Harry and Ron! She knows that we, well, don't really like you. Well, actually, we hate you, but that's beside the point. She's in love with you, but she's scared that you guys would be found out. She doesn't want our friendship to be ruined, and she definitely doesn't want us to hurt you, Draco. She's trying her best to do whatever she can, and you have to know that. She can't do everything at one time and its best for you to be patient, don't you think?"

"I have been patient, Ginny! For a month and counting! And don't think it's not hard on me either!"

Ginny breathed deeply, and ran her hand through her hair. "And if it's hard on you, why are you so bent on not getting back together?"

"Because I don't want to break her heart again!"

"Don't you think you've broken her heart by breaking up with her?"

"Look, Ginny, I can handle this by myself, thank you very much-"

"I'm not doing this for you," Ginny snapped. "Hermione's badly hurt, and I can't stand to see her like that. You've hurt her bad, Draco. I'm just trying to help you, but if you don't want to accept it, the so be it. All I'm saying is that if you're going to hurt her anymore, you're going to have to watch out. Me, Harry, and Ron-we're not going to take it if you hurt her again, so be careful."

And with that, she spun off her heels, leaving a very shocked and confused Draco behind.

* * *

"WHAT? YOU AND DR-DRACO?" Ron shrieked as Hermione and Ginny winced, and Harry stared speechlessly at them.

"Ye-Yeah, Ron. "

Ron's jaw dropped. "So, you were attached to Dr-Draco the whole time?"

Hermione nodded slowly, as Ron sighed.

"Hermione? What was wrong with you?"

Hermione stood up immediately, throwing a pillow at Ron, her eyes flashing in anger. How could he say that?

"Stop saying that! Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, and flung herself down onto her bed again, crying.

Ron was taken back, as Harry and Ginny glared at him. He sighed again, closing his eyes wearily. Now, he had finally found out why Hermione had been crying. But he knew that he hadn't handled the situation well. He had to do something.

Slowly, he watched as Ginny and Harry ran over to Hermione and comforted and consoled her. He had never been good at sincere apologies, but he finally discovered how he could gain revenge.

He stood there, the anger bubbling up in him, as he saw Hermione, his best friend, cry as if there was no tomorrow. He knew that she had loved Draco, and that if he had broken her heart like this, he was minced meat.

**_Look at her, Ron. After what she's done for you, can you still bear this?_**

_**I won't take it. She's been hurt enough, and I'm going to put a stop to this; no matter what it takes. Look out, Draco, Look out.**_

And with that, he ran out of the room.

* * *

HI! I am really sorry I haven't thanked my dear reviewers. You see, I have been REAL busy the whole week, as I'm having my piano and my swimming exams, and I really haven't had the time. But I'm trying, like I promised. So, pls do me a favour, and REVIEW.

Also, my thanks to the reviewers will be in the next chapter! Thank you.


	15. True Friendship

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't been updating for centuries, and I feel so BAD. Sniff. So, I know I'm going to have to make it up to you guys. I'm really sorry, as I've been really really busy with lots of things, and now that they're over, I'm going on with my story. I hope you guys will like this chapter, and that you guys will REVIEW. I'm also very tired, so dear reviewers, I will thank you all in my next chapter, I promise you. Sorry, and thanks for being so patient!**

**Enjoy this chapter:) REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: drats. Who said dreams come true? Here I am waiting for Harry Potter to be mine, and he's STILL NOT! Pfft.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: True friendship**

"Draco Malfoy! Why you son of a –"Ron yelped as Draco grabbed his hand and pushed Ron away. Draco glared at Ron coldly. "What?"

"You know very well what."

Draco threw up his hands in the air, exasperated. "God! Did she tell the whole world about the both of us? I thought she didn't want anyone to know!"

"Well, if you must know, she only told me, Harry, and Ginny."

Draco nodded, and turned away. "So, what do you want?"

"An apology."

Draco spun around, bewildered. "Why do YOU need an apology?"

Ron slapped his forehead. "No, you nimwit. Not me. Hermione."

"I see." Draco started walking away.

Frustrated, Ron grabbed Draco's arm. "You're not leaving until you tell me that you'll apologise to her."

"Don't touch me, you weasel," Draco snarled, jerking away. "What's your problem anyway? Why do you even poke your freaking nose into other people's business? Just get lost, will ya?"

"No. And don't you insult my nose."

"Don't make me punch you, you'll be seriously hurt."

Ron put his hands up in the air. "There, there, Draco. Relax, man. Look, I'm not keen on fighting, and I just want to talk to you. All I'm saying is that Hermione's hurt pretty badly, and you've been horrible to her. Did you think of that?"

"You're one to say about that," Draco muttered.

Ron was stunned. "What do you mean?"

Draco swivelled around and started at Ron. "Here you are, talking about me being horrible to her, when a few days ago, you were bad mouthing her, backstabbing her. Didn't you think you were being horrible to her? Did you think of it that way? No, I guess you didn't, did you? So when I do it, I need to apologise, but when you do it, it's okay? Man, you're seriously nuts."

"Look, Draco, I knew where I had gone wrong that time, and I did apologise-"

"Yeah, after she cried and screamed at you."

Ron got angry. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to-"

"You're right, Ron. I don't want to. And stop meddling in other people's business. Instead, try to bother about your own," Draco said coldly, and walked away.

Ron gritted his teeth. Nope, he wasn't going to let Draco get away with this.

"Draco? Hermione asked me to give you something," Ron called out.

Draco turned, and slowly walked to Ron. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Ron smirked. "This," he said, and he rolled his fist into a ball.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Draco yelled, holding his stomach, and crying in pain as he rolled about on the floor. Ron chuckled. "That's for hurting Hermione," he said.

Draco got up, wincing, and immediately punched Ron's nose, as Ron screamed, jumping about, clutching his bloody nose.

"And that's for hurting me and for poking your nose into other people's business," Draco muttered, limping away, as Ron continued screaming.

* * *

"GOD, RON! WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry yelled in shock as Ginny and Hermione screamed at the gruesome sight of Ron. Ron was whimpering in pain, as his hands were covered in blood. His nose was bloody and his hands were clutching it.

"My nose, my nose," Ron winced in pain, staggering and holding Harry's shoulder as he reached the bed. Ginny and Hermione quickly got up from the bed, and helped Ron sit down on the bed.

"Ginny, go get some towel from the bathroom. Harry, bring a bucket of ice cold water, and a bandage. It's in the bathroom as well," Hermione ordered, as she glanced at Ron worriedly. Harry and Ginny nodded readily, and rushed off to get the things. Hermione gently sat beside Ron, as she asked Ron to face the ceiling, so as to reduce the bleeding. Ginny soon returned, followed by Harry, and as they placed the towels and the bucket of ice water beside Hermione, they too sat beside Ron. Hermione quickly placed a towel in the bucket, and then she mopped Ron's hands and his nose, as well as his face. Ron's cries of pain soon subsided, and the bleeding stopped. Sighing, Ron lay down on the bed, his eyes closed.

Ginny peered at him, concerned. "Who did this to you, Ron?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah Ron, tell us. I'll chase that idiot, and kill him," Harry said angrily, shaking his fist threateningly. Ron shook his head.

"Come on, Ron, tell us. Come on," Ginny urged. Ron remained silent.

"Ron, we're doing this for you! Why don't you want to tell us?"

Ron sat up. "Look, if I tell you guys, then you would just go after him!"

"Of course we would!" Harry replied.

"But you wouldn't want to do it to this guy!"

"Why not, Ron?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Because it's-"

"Draco," Hermione said softly.

Ginny and Harry swivelled around to see Hermione, who was looking at the ground intently. Ron nodded, and he slowly limped to Hermione, and hugged her. Hermione hugged him back, as she desperately tried to control herself from starting to cry.

"Its okay, Hermione, It's okay," Ron whispered, as Ginny and Harry walked over to them and hugged them as well.

Hermione shook her head, and looked up. Her tears were gone, and her eyes were flashing with anger.

"No, it's not okay, Ron. Hurting me is one matter, but hurting my friends-well, if he thinks he's going to get away with this, then he's wrong. I'm sick of crying over him, and being in a pathetic state." She stepped backwards, and looked at her friends determinedly.

"He's going to get it from me, that Draco Malfoy."

With that, she walked out of the dormitory, her friends following right behind her.

* * *

Okay, since I've done my part in writing the story, it's time for you to REVIEW. I hope you guys like the story, and you know what to do! Thank you:)

Love ya!


	16. Uhoh!

**A/N: WHEE. I just celebrated one of my festivals, and that means new CLOTHES. Yay. Ha. Anyway, here's my chapter to you all. I know I've kept you guys waiting, and PLEASE forgive me. I'm really trying my utmost best, and I've just gotten writer's block. It's HORRID. Also, reviewers, I don't think I can thank you guys personally as I REALLY don't have the time. So here's my shout out:**

**THANK YOU! –Squeals and hugs reviewers-**

**I hope you guys really understand. Thanks a lot pple! And REVIEW. Please. X)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Uh-Oh!**

Hermione gritted her teeth and wiped her tears away quickly as she walked quickly down to the hallway, looking for Draco.

_**That idiot. He hit my friends! He won't get away with this, not if I do something about it.**_

She ran down the stairs to the hallway, not looking where she was going, and she glanced around, frowning.

**_It's not that difficult to find him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, green robe, nose high up in the air, arrogant streak. Come on!_**

"Where is he?" Hermione muttered, peering here and there. She bit her lower lip and she looked around again.

"Looking for me?" Hermione spun around as she heard that voice.

It was him alright. "Draco," she whispered, as tears stung her eyes once again.

Draco smiled at her, and took a step nearer to her. Her grip on the stairs' banister tightened, as she gulped.

He brought his face close to hers, and slowly, reached out, and neatly tucked some of her loose strands of her hair behind her ears. Hermione shivered at his touch.

"Hi, Hermione. I've been missing you, and I think you do too, that's why you're here-"

Hermione pushed away his hand and jerked back. She snapped out of her reverie, and glared at him, her tears dried up.

"I'm not here to be your girlfriend!" she spat. "I'm here to get you for what you did to my friends!"

Draco sighed, and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Look, Hermione that weasel deserved it-"

"You have no right to call Ron a weasel! You-you snivelling little pest! How could you do that to him? He is my best friend!"

"Yeah, he's such a great pal that he backstabbed you!"

"He was in love with me!"

"And you think I wasn't?"

"He didn't know about us!"

"Oh, so I see the problem." Draco glared at Hermione, and a crowd soon started to appear around the two of them.

"It's not alright for us to tell everybody our relationship when we're together, but when we have broken up, you tell the whole world? God, Hermione, you're PATHETIC."

"I only told my friends, Draco! Not anybody else!"

"Oh, but during the relationship, it wasn't okay to tell them? Weren't you afraid that they would not accept us?"

"I didn't know that they would be perfectly fine with the fact that-"

"That we had a relationship, and that we still love each other? Don't worry, now the whole world knows!" Draco yelled, gesticulating wildly, as the crowd gasped in astonishment.

Hermione looked around, panicked, as her lower lip quivered.

"Draco, you're a liar. I don't love you anymore," Hermione lied, even though she knew what Draco was saying was true.

"Oh. You don't?" Draco bent down again, and faced Hermione. Cupping her face in his hands, he whispered angrily.

"I know you, Hermione. Don't act. I'm ready to admit that I love you still, but, when you deny it, you're just a coward. Get a life, Hermione. And stop lying to yourself. Listen to your heart."

Hermione shook her head, and turned away.

"No, Draco. I've listened. Long and enough." She turned back to Draco, and screamed.

"Listening to my heart got me into this with-with you, and look what's it's done to me. It's hurt me so bad. I won't make that mistake again-especially with you."

The tears started flowing, but Hermione made no effort to stop them.

Draco looked at her stonily. "Liar," he murmured, and looking at her intensely, he walked to wards her.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror, and she took a few steps back, inching away from Draco. Then she spun around, and started to run-as fast as she could.

She didn't see where she was going, and she missed many steps while on her way down. She sobbed loudly, and she buried her face in her hands. Then, it happened.

As Hermione didn't see where she was going, she missed many steps, and suddenly lurched forward and tumbled. She screamed as she fell, and rolled down the steps.

Draco spun around, once he had heard Hermione's scream. He stood transfixed with horror as he saw Hermione roll down the steps, and finally land on the foot of the steps, without making any movement at all. The crowd gasped, as Draco ran down the steps, and carried Hermione's body. Hermione was quiet, her eyes were closed, and her head was bleeding-very badly. Draco's heart leapt and he looked around for assistance.

"She's hurt! Very badly! She's bleeding! Somebody call Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled, as a few of the students rushed off to find the nurse. Draco heard Hermione whimpering, and relief swept through him.

"It's okay, Hermione. Madam Pomfrey is coming. You'll be alright."

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were pacing around, worried for Hermione.

"What is she going to do with Malfoy, Gin?"

Ginny looked at her brother. "I don't know Ron, but shewas very angry."

"Well, she has every right to be angry. But i'm still worried for her. What's she getting herself into?"

Harry got up from the armchair he was sitting on."I have to see what's going on, "he said, and started walking to the door, when Ginny pulled him back.

"Harry, let them solve it by themselves. You don't worry at all. Hermione's a smart girl." Ginny smiled at Harry, as she squeezed his hand.

All of a sudden, the dormitory's door burst open, and there stood a 5th year student. His face was suffused with colour, and he looked worriedly at them. Harry frowned. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The student looked concernedly at them, at their confused faces.

"It's Hermione. She-She's in-injured. She's in the hospital."

* * *

HEYHO! Okay, the chapter's done. Hope you guys like it! You know what to do! REVIEW. Thank you:)

Love ya!


	17. You can't heal a broken heart

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Haha hey guys, I went on a Very long hiatus, I'm so sorry. It's just that I was going through a lot of changes and I was very busy. But enough about me!**

**Thanks for your constructive criticism, and encouragement, all of you! AND NO DON'T GIVE UP ON MY STORY! I promise that I will try my super best to update as much as I can. Thanks for reading, AND REVIEW : D **

**DISCLAIMER: yes, yes, harry's not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: You can't heal a broken heart**

Harry's eyes widened in shock, as Ginny staggered backwards, gasping, her hands on her cheeks. Ron's face was pale, as he dashed towards the student, and grabbed him by the collar.

"What?" he thundered, seething in anger. "What happened, why is she there? Was it because of that stupid Malfoy? What did he do to her? What?"

"I'm n-not su-sure," the student stuttered, "she was walking –"

"Oh for Pete's sake, stop wasting time asking these stupid questions. We've got to see Herm, let's go!" Harry cut in, grabbing his coat, and bolting towards the hospital, without any hesitation at all. Ginny nodded her head in agreement, and trailed Harry, worry lines etched on her forehead. Ron pushed the student to one side, and he too left the dorm.

* * *

Draco stared worriedly at Madam Pomfrey, as Madam Pomfrey bandaged Hermione's head. They were in the tiny hospital in the school, and it was just cold and silent, except for the occasional cough and whimpers of the other patients.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked softly, breaking the silence. Madam Pomfrey immediately turned towards him, and smiled.

"She just suffered a head wound; a very mild concussion, but the pain and the shock probably caused her to pass out. She'll recover with enough rest, and lots of care, "Madam Pomfrey responded, wiping her hands on her apron, and tucking Hermione in. Draco nodded listlessly, his eyes still fixed on Hermione. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, facing Draco, who was sitting beside the bed.

"Draco, What happened?"

"Mm? Oh, um, nothing really. Just, well, just a squabble. " Draco replied, avoiding Madam Pomfrey's gaze.

"Are you sure? Well, it doesn't seem like that at all."

Draco got up and turned away, facing the window by Hermione's bed. He was silent, looking out the window.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well, son, whatever it is, don't make a big deal out of it okay? I mean, you are so young. You think you're in love, you think you've found the one , but.. well be careful, child. Don't rush into anything just yet, because you nev-"

"We aren't rushing into anything, okay? There was nothing to rush into anyway. It was just.. a squabble, that's all. You're making a big deal out of something that was nothing. Nothing's going on between us, nothing."

"Nothing at all?" a small, hushed voice made Draco and Madam Pomfrey turn around.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, beaming. She rushed to Hermione's side. "Are you feeling okay? Here, let me check on your wound again."

Hermione nodded, her eyes on Draco. Draco stood rooted to the ground, his jaw slightly open. He did not mean for Hermione to hear what he had said. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

_**Is it true? It's nothing? Everything that I thought we had, it's nothing?**_

Draco could not look at her. He averted his eyes to the floor, kneading his palms, and biting his lower lip. Hermione looked away, wincing not because of the pain from the head wound, but (as cheesy as it may sound) from her heart. She had thought that she and Draco had something. But she knew it was all over. A tear slid down her cheek, as a tiny sob escaped from her mouth. Madam Pomfrey looked concernedly at her.

"Child, is it too painful? Is it hurting you very much?" she asked soothingly. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it's painful, very painful," she whispered, and only she knew that she was talking about her heart. She turned back to look at Draco.

He was gone.

Madam Pomfrey moved away from the bed, as Hermione got comfortable.

"You feeling better now, child? "

Hermione smiled weakly.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione, smiling comfortingly. " Don't worry, I'll try to make sure you don't have any more –"

"Hermione! Hermione! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey was interrupted as Ron, Ginny and Harry bolted in, shrieking. Hermione jumped, suddenly wide awake.

"-distractions," Madam Pomfrey finished, and walked away, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, oh Herm! Are you alright? What happened? Who hurt you? Is it serious? Is it painful? " Harry and Ron bombarded Hermione with endless questions, and Hermione forced a smile, rubbing her head, as she braced for the huge headache that she was about to get. Ginny pushed Ron and Harry away.

"Idiots! She just injured herself, give her some space!" she chided Ron and Harry. She turned to Hermione, and smiled. "Hey, you alright? We were so worried! "

Hermione nodded, and sat up, facing her friends. "It was an accident. I..was walking down the stairs, and I..I fell. "

"Are you sure it was just that, and not anyone else..like say perhaps MALFOY?" Ron said, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Harry and Ginny nodded in unison.

"No, no!" Hermione replied quickly. "He wasn't involved, it was a pure accident."

"well, okay then. So, how are you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked gingerly, as Harry and Ron sat by Hermione's bed. Hermione sighed deeply, and looked at her hands. Her heart was heavy, and tears began welling up in her eyes. Turning away from her friends, she huddled beneath the covers.

Ginny, Ron and Harry looked at each other, This is indefinitely not a good sign, and they had to do something. Ginny climbed into the bed with her, as Ron and Harry hopped onto the bed.

"Hey," Ginny said softly. "What happened?"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she had to let it all out. She buried herself in Ginny's arms, sobbing bitterly.

"It was nothing for him, Gin! All that I thought we had, oh it was nothing! I don't matter to him anymore, I don't even think I ever did. I thought it was something special. It's done," Hermione cried, clutching Ginny's robes.

"Ssh, Hermione, it's all right," Ginny murmured.

"It's all right."

* * *

Wooh boy, one chapter done! I'm so sorry it's pretty short! But I promise, if I get more than 5 reviews, I ill make sure my next chapter is LONG! Anyway, hope this chapter wasn't boring, and look out for the next one!

REVIEW!


End file.
